


Assuming the position...

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barn!sex, Cowboy Jared, M/M, Photo Shoots, Quickies, Topping from the Bottom, cowboy Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared books a shoot to get his own back on Jensen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuming the position...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



> wings128 asked for a specific J2 cowboy, photo shoot, out in the desert prompt. Hope you like it babes :D This is only my second J2, so be gentle everyone else, lol. I wanna just say a huge cupcake butter iced thank you to stir_of_echoes for her speedy and lovely beta on this, you are a rock star hun! Any and all mistakes are mine not hers.

Jules watches Jared - _I'm so freaking adorable_ \- Padalecki and Jensen - _Panty meltingly hot_ \- Ackles climb out of their black SUV and walk across the ranch's front yard, hands outstretched, genuinely open smiles on their ridiculously handsome faces, and steels herself for a day of swooning in secret, "Hi guys. I'm Jules; I'll be your shadow for the day." 

Jensen takes Jules' hand and gives it a friendly squeeze before turning to Jared and gesturing absentmindedly, "Nice to meet you Jules, I'm Jensen; this man mountain is Jared. Please feel free to give him a kick when he starts yammering on. Now, where do you want us?"

Jules thanks whoever's listening that they can't see inside her head as she grins and points towards the half built fence across the field, "I take it you two don't mind a little manual labour?"

~^~

The shimmering heat haze beats a tattoo into Jensen's back as he shoulders another post into place and tries to forget they have an audience, "Last time I let you book a gig man."

Jared chuckles and steadies the post as Jensen beats it with a lump hammer, "What, I thought it'd do us good to get out in the sun for a while. Plus, we've got a night to ourselves after this. Don't have to be home 'til tomorrow."

The soft click of the lens filters through Jensen's thoughts as he eyes up the way Jared's arms bulge beneath his tight, white sweat-soaked tee and sighs exaggeratedly, "Yeah and that's fan-fucking-tastic, but until then I've gotta watch you sweat and _not_ run the tip of my tongue along your belt line! Is this payback for something?"

Jared tilts his head, taps his chin with his finger and raises his eyebrows, "Payback? For what? Ohhh, you mean for the last one you booked where I had to watch you _frolic_ in the surf wearing a pair of Speedos with the world's bustiest blonde crawling all over you, whilst I made small talk with the very nice, very friendly, very gay photographer who kept asking if I felt like a torrid affair somewhere tropical. No, no idea what you're on about Jay."

Jensen throws his head back and laughs loudly then lowers his voice and leans in close, "Touche. Although he was quite good looking. Thought you'd have loved the attention."

Jared grumbles under his breath as he walks away to grab the reel of wire propped, ready and waiting against the fence. "Smart ass. You know when she said manual labour I didn't think we'd actually be building the bloody fence."

Jensen lowers himself into a crouch, using the post between his legs to steady his shoulder against before snagging the end of the wire and hammering it into place, "Part of the deal for using the ranch free of charge. Jimmy said as long as we make ourselves useful we could have the shoot and take a room in the barn."

Jared gets down on his knees and runs the wire between his fingers as he anchors it in place, "Useful, I'll show you useful!"

Jensen twists slightly, leaning close enough for his breath to ghost against his best friend's cheek, "Later baby!"

"Asshat!"

Jules watches the guys building the fence that she wants them to lean against and smiles to herself at their easy banter. She can't quite hear what they're saying, but the looks on their faces are enough for her to be able to guess, "Guys; we need a couple of 'posed' shots, could you shift around a little, maybe move behind the fence and lean against it?" 

Jared scrapes his hair away from his forehead and nods before standing and giving her his best, 'I'm a charmer-ask me how' smile, and leans down, sliding two fingers beneath the waistband of Jensen's jeans, using them to tug the shorter man to his feet. 

Jensen wiggles his ass and smirks at Jared, "Keep that up and she'll be getting an exclusive!"

Chuckling to himself, Jared scrapes his nails against Jensen's spine as he removes his fingers and positions himself behind the fence, "As much as I'd love to make _her_ day and bend you double, I think we'd be hearing about that later."

Deciding he's had enough of Jared teasing the hell out of him, Jensen grabs the hem of his drenched black tee and smirks at his best friend, "Gimme a minute people, I'm dying here."

Yanking the fabric away from his body, he hears Jared's sharp intake of breath and the camera lens clickity clicking away in the background, " _Much_ better!" 

Trying her best not to stare, Jules takes a couple of shots of them shoving each other and laughing and thanks her lucky stars, she got her hands on this assignment before any of the other girls in the office managed to snag it.

There's no way she's going to let the opportunity to grab a couple of candid shots slip through her fingers, and if a few of them end up in her private collection instead of the magazine's developing suite, who's to know?

Jared understands they're putting on a bit of a show, but he's fairly sure they haven't given anything away and the idea of the red-headed photographer watching as he and Jensen flirt with each other is sending his pulse rate through the roof.

Jensen watches Jared's eyes darken and shakes his head, "You are fucking _terrible._ "

Jules grins and snaps another shot as Jensen 'thwacks' Jared upside the head and wonders if perhaps the rumours are true after all. She's often heard the whispered comments, and snide remarks about their friendship. That happens when two guys are as close as these two, but she usually just dismisses them as industry back biting.

Although, seeing them together has her reconsidering. Judging by the very real affection in Jensen's eyes, and the responding blush creeping into Jared's cheeks, she wonders if there's more to their relationship than she originally thought.

Jared decides there's no way he's going to stand next to a shirtless Jensen without a little tit for tat and pulls his own sweat-soaked, white tee over his head before tucking it in the back pocket of his jeans, "So, where d'you want us?"

Jensen smirks at Jared's tone and turns to face Jules, "Yeah, we're yours to command."

Jules' mouth goes dry and she has to swallow thickly against the images that phrase conjures up before she can answer.

Deciding to push her luck and test whether or not these two really are 'just friends', she tilts her head and gestures towards the top of the fence, "Jensen, could you lean your elbows against the wood, Jared, why don't you lean around him, rest a hand at his hip, that's it, right, ready?"

Jensen can feel Jared's growing erection pressing against the base of his spine through layers of denim and he has to shift his hips in front of the pole to hide his own twitching cock.

As Jules starts clicking shots, Jared uses his hidden hand to caress Jensen's salt slicked skin.

Running the pad of his thumb along the line of his best friend's spine, he has to damp down his grin as he feels Jensen grind back into him gently. Leaning close, smirking at Jules from under long, dark lashes, Jared lowers his voice and whispers huskily, "Easy tiger, don't want her selling these to the highest paying celeb' porn site."

Jensen growls under his breath and shifts his position so he can grip the edge of the fence, knuckles white with the effort not to turn in Jared's arms, "You are so paying for this later."

"Promises, promises."

Jules realises as much as she's enjoying watching these two fight the urge to rattle the fence to pieces, they've been at this for over two hours and it's baking hot.

Deciding she'd rather they didn't pass out from heat exposure, despite how cute they'd look unconscious, she caps her lens and straightens before grabbing a bottle of water out of her camera bag, "Guys, you wanna take half an hour, head back to the barn and chill out for a bit? I've gotta make a couple of calls anyway, and it's hot enough out here to fry an egg."

~^~

Jared hastily strips out of hist sweat-soaked jeans and throws himself down, across the bed. Spread eagled and panting, "Mother of god. It's fucking hot out there,"

Jensen licks his lips, tasting the salty tang of sweat gathered on his top lip, and eyes Jared's half hard cock laying lazily against his thigh, "That's not the _only_ place it's hot!"

Jared groans against the effort of lifting his head as Jensen peels away the denim stuck to his strong, muscled legs. Spreading his knees a little wider he waits for his best friend to slot himself between them, "We've only got half an hour Jay."

The older man grins like a teenager taking advantage of Mom and Dad letting a date up to his room, and crawls his way between his partner's thighs. Creeping up Jared's body, Jensen comes face to face with a smirk that belays the time constraint warning and dips his head, flicking his tongue into the hollow of his best friend's throat, "I'm sure we'll manage. You don't seriously expect me to go back out there with _this_ , do you?"

Jared squirms and moans beneath him as Jensen grinds the evidence of two hours worth of teasing into his stomach, "Wouldn't really be fair, would it?"

Jared's hips buck against Jensen, body instinctively responding to the familiar shock of electricity firing along his nerves, "Not really. You even capable of a quickie?"

Settling himself above Jared, feet planted flat against the covers, Jensen slides his hands either side of his partner's face and leans in close, inhaling the mingled scents of sweat, dust and fruity shampoo his best friend insists on using, "For you, I can try. Sit up!"

Jared does as he's told and watches, transfixed, as Jensen's peachy ass wiggles invitingly whilst he rummages over the edge of the bed.

Biting down against the urge to run his tongue up the inside of Jay's thigh, he waits as patiently as is possible with a raging hard on and a bite-able ass waving in front of his face.

Eventually straightening, brandishing a tube of lube, Jensen grins in triumph at his find whilst Jared laughs and shakes his head at his friend's childlike glee.

Smirking lasciviously in Jared's direction, Jensen settles himself on his knees and pats his legs, "Yahtzee! Climb on big boy."

Jared slides closer to Jensen and laughs before narrowing his eyes and tutt-ing, " _Big boy_ , really! And you brought lube, to a photo shoot? How sure of yourself are youi?!"

Jensen leans back, resting his ass against his heels, and palms his now fully hard cock, running the edge of a thumb nail along his weeping slit, "We're staying the night dumb ass, what were you thinking of doing to pass the time, scrabble?"

Jared drops his chin and grins up at Jensen through thick, dark lashes before reaching out and grabbing his partner's shoulders to steady himself as he slots a knee either side of taught, twitching thighs, "Stop being smug and fuck me already would you. Twenty-five minutes left."

Fisting his cock, bracing himself to take Jared's weight, Jensen squeezes a thin layer of lube into his palm before throwing the tube over the edge of the bed.

Jared tilts his head and grins before leaning down and capturing Jensen's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Bringing a hand up to cup his lover's cheek, lips pressing tightly against Jensen's, he slowly opens his mouth, pushes in with his tongue and deepens the embrace.

Jensen allows Jared's searching tongue access to his hot, wet mouth. Sliding his hand between his partner's legs, scraping nails along over sensitive flesh as he runs the tips of two fingers against tight, twitching muscles, "Lean up."

Jared flexes his shoulders as he straightens and pushes himself against Jensen's questing fingers, loving the rough drag of ragged nails against his soft, over heated skin, "Yes sir. Pushy today, aren't we?"

The hitch in Jared's voice gives him away as Jensen circles the twitching muscles pressed tight against his lube slicked fingers.

Coating Jared's hole, sweat mixing with lube to create a slick, sticky, but inviting mess, Jensen slots the tip of a finger inside his best friend's puckered hole, and braces himself.

"Jesus fucking...Oh god Jay!"

Jared's breathing stutters as he wills himself to relax against the intrusion. It doesn't matter how long Jay takes to make him ready, that first contact, that very first intimate touch always takes his breath away and makes his head spin. 

Heart hammering in his chest, Jared grinds himself into Jensen's hand, bottoming out at his knuckles, before clenching his cheeks and groaning. Making eye contact, nodding once and smiling, he latches onto the pulsing vein jumping just below the surface of Jensen's sweat soaked skin.

Jensen cocks his head to the side, allowing his best friend better access, and cups the back of Jared's head, carding long fingers through thick, soft hair, before adding a second finger.

Jared's body grasps at his hand, clutches him tightly, almost painfully. Twisting his wrist, crooking his fingers, Jensen rubs the pad of his thumb along the edge of his lover's tight muscles, working him open gently, "Okay?"

Jared doesn't bother articulating the fact that he can feel Jensen fucking _everywhere_ , and it's far passed just okay. Instead, he simply groans low in his throat and sucks harder on the flesh pinched between his teeth.

Jensen ignores the rapid twitching of his own cock as Jared's jumps against his ribs, and flicks his wrist; fingers butting up against the sensitive bundle of nerves he's been searching for. He never gets tired of the sound of his best friend coming undone, falling apart at the seams. It's a symphony of sound meant for his ears only, and it does wonderful things to his heart and body that he can never quite verbalise.

Jared's legs almost give out as Jensen finds that sweet, sweet spot inside, the one that no matter where they are or how hastily they have to do this, will always turn him into a quivering begging mess.

Slamming heavily into Jensen's chest, Jared rotates his hips and moans out the only name that matters, "Jay, fuck, _please_."

Shunting his lover's weight, cradling his long, lithe body against the curve of his thighs, Jensen slips the tip of his weeping cock between Jared's cheeks and forces his best friend's chin up, "Jared, I wanna see you."

Jared allows Jensen to tug him away from the now reddening flesh of his throat before smiling; soft, loving, then nods and tilts his head, "Always Jay."

Jensen grins and shakes his head before flexing his thigh muscles, "You're such a girl."

Jared chuckles and presses himself backwards, taking the tip of Jensen's cock inside before beginning to shallow fuck himself onto his best friend's thick shaft. Voice hitching, he raises an eyebrow and growls playfully, "You. Love. It."

Jensen opens his mouth to answer, but all that comes out is a strangled cry as Jared slides all the way to the base of his cock. Nails gripping tense, quivering shoulders, Jensen rocks into the body gripping him. 

A silence descends that the two men writhing on the bed are so used to now, it doesn't feel odd anymore. The first time they did this it was with quiet awe at the fact they could go from friends, to best friends, to lovers without change in the way they moved around each other.

To Jared it's been a natural progression, a path always mapped out for them, even if Jensen _still_ doesn't understand his best friend's fascination with the way he feels when he's being filled completely by the one man he will always come back to, no matter time or distance or obstacles between them.

Jensen watches Jared's eyes darken, the soft lines around them deepen and the gentle smile gracing those full, pouty, oh so kissable lips and can't hold back the upsurge of heat and emotion coursing through his body. 

Tipping his chin, Jensen captures Jared's mouth; suckling on his bottom lip, nibbling against the soft flesh that always tastes so much like home.

Jared flicks his hips, taking Jensen as deep as possible, enjoying the way his body naturally opens up for the man beneath him.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, they rock hard, tempo and rhythm all but forgotten with the need for release, with Jared's need to feel Jensen's come dribbling down the inside of his thighs, and the way his cock swells and twitches inside him.

The burning need to shout from the rooftops comes crashing down around Jensen, when usually he's so stoic in the face of Jared's open need for him. So unused to being the object of pure, unadulterated want, despite being the one in front of the camera, and the fantasy of so many adoring fans. It's only Jared, Jared that makes him feel truly wanted, needed in the same way he needs his best friend.

Jared watches the play of emotion creeping across Jensen's usually insulated features and he feels the orgasm that's been hanging just out of reach slam into him, battering against his mind like the sea against the shore. Waves of white hot electricity crackles along his skin, making him feel like he could power a light bulb simply by squinting at it.

Jared's body tenses as his muscles squeeze Jensen's cock and he cries out, begging for his best friend to join him, "Please, Jay, _please_. With me, need you with me."

Jensen's always been completely powerless in the face of Jared's pleasure.

The sensation of being milked, rung out, mixed with his best friend's nails biting into his shoulders shoves Jensen bodily over the edge of a deep dark cavern of need, and his cock pulses inside Jared, filling him, ripping his release from him with a guttural moan and a tensing of every muscle in his body, "Jared, fuck, always with _you_."

They ride out the orgasm together, Jared with his forehead pressed tightly against Jensen's shoulder, as they shudder and quake.

After the everyday sounds of the world outside filter back into the room, after the bubble of heat surrounding them dissipates, Jared raises his head and smiles sweetly at Jensen before grinning and shaking his head, "You know you're going to kill me one of these days right? You're going to fuck me into a mental institution and you'll be the one who has to explain why I'm a drooling, dribbling incoherent mess."

Jensen laughs loudly, head thrown back in pure amusement. He's laughing so hard neither one of them hear the soft knock against the door or the hinges protesting.

Jules pokes her head round the door only to have all her suspicions confirmed. Heat floods her body as her mouth hangs open. She knows she should back out slowly but can't get her feet to move the way she wants.

She opens her mouth to stutter out an apology and beat a hasty retreat, and is met with two sets of playful eyes twinkling at her from atop the bed, "Well fuck, might as well come in and shut the door now honey."


End file.
